romerjon17profandomcom-20200213-history
RomerJon17 Productions
RomerJon17 Productions '''is a The Sims 4 (formally The Sims 3) website publishing The Sims 4 Machinima Music Videos, Residential Builds, Commercial Builds, Custom Content, Poses in The Sims 4 running with Ansett4Sims. RomerJon17 Productions runs a group with Ansett4Sims as a subsidiary keeps romerjon17productions.com up and running with The Sims 4 content. RomerJon17 Productions is a registered ABN since 23rd of July 23rd for local filming industry. ABN 73 778 315 961. History Origins In 2010, '''RomerJon17 Productions opened a YouTube Channel for making Flight Simulator 2004, Flight Simulator X, The Sims 2, The Sims 3 and Grand Theft Auto IV - The World Trade Centre Mod videos. The name RomerJon was a login username from a high school, and the number 17 was Jonathan's age. There were two YouTube Channel names which they were RomJonno15 and RomerJon16. RomJonno15 released in 2009 earlier than RomerJon17. Unfortunately, it got cancelled due to one copyright video and RomerJon16 is no longer accessible because the password got sabotage by Mozilla Firefox in 2010. The third channel "RomerJon17" was created on 16th July 2010 and it's currently active. RomerJon17 Productions was one of the master production making Machinima music videos in The Sims 3, Flight Simulator X and Grand Theft Auto IV. RomerJon17 started supporting Grand Theft Auto IV - World Trade Centre in 2011. RomerJon17 had no logo design for his channel when he began to support the World Trade Centre (was located in New York City and collapsed due to September 11, 2001, attacks). He used an original World Trade Centre logo which is no longer use because the twin towers don't exist. RomerJon17 Productions used the logo for three years until he made his new logo for RomerJon17 Productions in September 2013. The design of the logo has two high lines represent the twin towers and shining memorial lights. There are two logos of RomerJon17 Productions, and they are both active for RomerJon17 Productions 5.0 website and YouTube videos. RomerJon17 Productions started making Machinima videos for The Sims 3 in January 2012, and RomerJon17's first Machinima music video is "The Sims 3 Machinima - Martina McBride - Concrete Angel". RomerJon17 Productions made eleven Machinima music videos in The Sims 3, and he made a lot of Grand Theft Auto IV videos which are not related to The Sims 3. RomerJon17 Production has a registered ABN (Australian Business Number) as a sole trader for filming industry since 23rd July 2018 with Sportscast Australia. Sign Up & Transformation RomerJon17 Productions signed up ModTheSims.info and started sharing Sims 3 community lot creations in 2012. RomerJon17 didn't use in-game objects much because he used a lot of custom content. In September 2013, RomerJon17 was thinking to make his personal website for future use, and that's when he made his very own logo. In October 2013, RomerJon17 was looking for a cheap web host company for a small use, and he made his very own website page, and it officially opened in mid-October 2013. RomerJon17 named the website www.romerjon17productions.com. The website was formally a mixed community for sharing all his creations of Grand Theft Auto IV - World Trade Centre Mod, The Sims 3 Machinima music videos and The Sims 3 Community Lots via modthesims.info. RomerJon17 was planning to move all his creations from modthesims.info to the website, but it was too complicated for RomerJon17 to migrate all the files on the site. RomerJon17 Productions website wasn't active when RomerJon17 was focusing on making Machinima music videos in The Sims 3 on YouTube. In June 2014, RomerJon17 Productions was only focusing making mix videos like Grand Theft Auto IV - World Trade Centre Mod on YouTube and it didn't go well with The Sims 3. RomerJon17 was planning a second company name as a subsidiary what relates to The Sims 3 until "RJ4Simulation - The lighter way to enjoy playing The Sims" created as a subsidiary of RomerJon17 Productions. RJ4Simulations was focusing on making Sims 3 Machinima videos, and the future game is The Sims 4. RJ4Simulations revamped and remade RomerJon17 Productions website to make some extra pages in The Sims 4 and make more community lots and residential lots. RJ4Simulations deleted all non-related pages on the site like Grand Theft Auto IV and mixed pages. RJ4Simulations made a first Machinima is "The Sims 3 Machinima - Bryan White, Shania Twain - From This Moment On" and a special fireworks video for 4th of July in July 2014. RJ4Simulation subsidiary name didn't suit well with RomerJon17 because it was too long to pronounce when saying on the intro video. RJ4Simulation's branch name shortened to RJ4Sims, and the slogan changed to "Let's Build ~ Let's Play ~ It's Machinima Way. RJ4Sims was running for two weeks, and it didn't go so well either with RomerJon17 because RJ4Sims didn't sound right. Back in May 2014, RomerJon17 was searching about Ansett Australia what was an iconic Australian Airline, and it was ceased in 14th September 2001 due to financial collapse and liquidated in May 2002. Ansett Australia what was an iconic Australian Airline and stopped on 13th September 2001. RomerJon17 liked to support Ansett Australia as an aviation fan, but RomerJon17 was worried to change all the logos all over again on the website and including the YouTube videos. RomerJon17 support the Twin Towers and why not for Ansett Australia. Couple hours later, he finally made a decision to change his subsidiary logo to "Ansett4Sims - Let's Build, Let's Play, It's Machinima Way" RJ4Simulations and RJ4Sims are replaced and, they were running for only one month and, they didn't support anything. __FORCETOC__ Category:Home